The invention relates to a motor vehicle chassis comprising a reinforcement part for fixing the power train of an electrically driven or combustion-powered motor vehicle, and to a vehicle comprising a chassis of this type.
A motor vehicle generally comprises a chassis assembled so as to define the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and an engine compartment separate from the passenger compartment. The engine compartment can be situated at the front or at the rear of the vehicle and is intended to receive the power train of the motor vehicle.
Whether electric or combustion-based, the power train is generally suspended between two side members of the chassis of the motor vehicle by means of power train supports.
In addition to their function of holding the power train in a fixed position, the supports of the power train must be formed so as to allow a damping of the vibrations of this power train such that these vibrations do not propagate through the chassis.
The battery of an electrically driven motor vehicle is generally mounted beneath a front part of the floor of the motor vehicle. It is therefore not positioned between the same side members as the fuel tank of the corresponding combustion-powered vehicle, the fuel tank being generally beneath a rear portion of the floor of the motor vehicle. Consequently, in the electric version of the motor vehicle, an empty space is left by the absence of the tank. In spite of this space, the energy transmitted in the event of various impacts must be absorbed without any risk of deformation so as to comply with the criteria relating to the integrity of the structure of the passenger compartment and of the fuel tank, whilst maintaining the functionalities of the fixing of the rear suspension of the vehicle as well as the possibility of opening the rear doors.
Generally, the supports of the power train, which are also referred to as engine interfaces, are formed by arranging a raiser part between the side members and the engine. This raiser part is formed from a multi-part assembly which is offset above the side member. This offset assembly has the effect of reducing the rigidity at the receiving point at the interface. The raiser part is thus reinforced as a result.
Given the configuration necessary to receive the power train on a raiser part, each raiser part must be shaped differently depending on whether it is intended to be fixed on the left side member or on the right side member of the chassis.
Each support then receives the power train to be fixed via a support part which also comprises specific geometric features depending on the type of power train and the side of the chassis on which it is installed.
The object of the invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a chassis comprising two common supports, that is to say which can be used whatever the power train, and which are also identical, that is to say can each be used both on the right side member and on the left side member.